


Protection

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [61]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: The look on Syaoran's face is more exasperated than angry, and that more than anything else is what reassures Sakura that things aren't as bad as she thinks they are."You couldn't wait ten minutes for me to get here before you went in?"Sakura gets injured protecting her daughter from magical kidnappers. Syaoran is none too happy, even though he understands where she's coming from.





	Protection

The look on Syaoran's face is more exasperated than angry, and that more than anything else is what reassures Sakura that things aren't as bad as she thinks they are.

"You couldn't wait ten minutes for me to get here before you went in?"

Sakura feels the sheepishness seep in again, but she stands her ground. "I thought she was in danger!"

"Your daughter is perfectly capable of defending herself without you jumping in without looking every time."

"See!" Nadeshiko says, hands on her hips and dirt smudged across her nose. "I told you I had it handled. Even Daddy knows it!"

Sakura nods, conceding the point. "Still," she says, cupping Nadeshiko's face. "You're my daughter, Nadeshiko. I will always protect you as best I can." She looks imploringly up at Syaoran. "She's our daughter."

That seems to relax the tension in Syaoran's shoulders immediately. "I suppose she is." The relief settles into Sakura's bones at his words, and she knows he understands. "And the kidnappers?" he asks.

Sakura knows her face has gone hard and stern at the question. "Incapacitated. I'm certain Yamazaki will be able to handle the rest. I presume you called him?"

Syaoran nods, his face matching the stern certainty in hers. "I did. He'll be here shortly, but he agreed that it would be best if you and I handled them before he and his team got here."

"You have a cover story?"

Syaoran waves his hand dismissively. "Yamazaki's much better at those than I am."

Sakura snorts and shakes her head. Then she shifts, trying to get to her feet. The movement gets Syaoran's attention, and he's at her side immediately. Nadeshiko's face is worried as well, but she lets Syaoran tend to Sakura. "I'm alright," she says, voice soft and certain. "I promise."

Syaoran purses his lips. "Your leg certainly doesn't look alright," he says, gesturing to the faint pink glow around her leg, bright enough to be visible to the naked eye rather than just the magical spectrum.

Sakura shrugs. "I'm fine." Syaoran supports her to her feet anyway, and the second she tries to put weight on her leg, she realizes just how wrong she was. "Oh," she says, going a little faint at the surge of pain in her leg. "I may have spoken too soon."

Syaoran catches her weight as her strength fails, easing her back to the ground. He rests his fingers against her leg, closing his eyes for a moment before his lips thin with displeasure. "Broken," she says. "We'll have to get you to the hospital." Sakura can feel him pushing his magic into her leg, strengthening the pain-dulling power of her own magic. Then he smiles over and Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko," he says softly, "why don't you run on ahead to the car. We'll meet you there."

Nadeshiko nods, her eyes flicking between Sakura's leg and Syaoran's face. "Alright, Daddy."

The moment she's out of sight, Syaoran slifts Sakura into his arms, ignoring the gasp of surprise that she lets out. He just grins at her. "I'm not going to make you walk on that leg. Just trust me."

She smiles back, helpless to his devotion to her. "Always, Syaoran. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
